The Bet
by lynette07
Summary: Puck makes a bet with the football team that he can get the insane Rachel Berry to fall in love with him, just in time for him to break her heart and humiliate her at the end of year dance. Will all go according to plan? Will shortly be changing to an M.
1. Don't Stop Believin'

AN: This is my first Glee fiction and I wanted to see what response I get from it. It's an idea I'm toying with. Let me know what you think, or if you think I'm wasting my time! This will eventually be an M rated story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I would spend every evening in bed wrapped in Pucks arms. *Sigh*

The Bet

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was a badass. No way was he joining some whiny little show choir so he could prance around like he had no testosterone running through his system. Seriously, he's seen the other members, all genetic cast offs, apart from Finn – they were still friends after all, and he still played football making him half cool.

Practice had just finished when Azimio and the other guys had cornered him in the locker room. Puck just wanted to leave, he hated school and staying longer than necessary was seriously not cool.

"What?" Puck finally gave up and asked, sick of the stares they were giving him. He wanted to get changed out his uniform and with the guys watching? Wrong, just wrong.

Azimio glanced round, making sure the coast was clear, then sidled to Puck's side. "We have a proposition for you."

"Unless it involves a hot blonde and whipped cream, I'm not interested", Puck's mind briefly drifted to his fantasy blonde smearing it across his chest and licking it off slowly, tantalisingly, moving further and further down his naked body...

"No but it does involve some serious glee club sabotage!" Puck's fantasy came to an abrupt end at hearing this.

"I'm listening..."

"That brunette girl, the crazy bitch in the short skirts, the Slushies obviously aren't enough anymore. I mean I don't think she even cares anymore..."

Azimio was right, the girl had a spare change of clothes in her locker for crying out loud. It was like she expected it now.

"...We were thinking you need to date her" Azimino finished.

"What!" Puck's mind could barley comprehend that information. Rachel Berry was insane. Why the hell would he want to date her! Sure, he was male and noticed that she looked hot in those tiny skirts and knee socks, but that did not make up for the craziness.

"We want you to date her, use your charm man! Get her to love you," Azimino was smirking now making Puck realise that that wasn't all there was to it.

"Then at the end of year dance, break her little heart into a million pieces. Crush her man! It'll be awesome!" The rest of the team laughed as Azimino finished the plan.

"What's in it for me," Puck was only going to put up with her if he was getting something at the end of it. It did seem like a good plan though, crush her spirits and glee club would fall to, after all without her they wouldn't get too far.

"$100 so far, I haven't asked the hockey dudes yet though."

So all he had to do was pretend to like her, use his signature charm and then laugh in her face at the dance when he told her it was all a bet. And he made at least $100 out of it. Destroy Rachel Berry, destroy glee club and get money – what was the down side to this plan!

Puck had finished getting changed and was packing his bag to leave for the evening, "I'll do it."

And with that he walked out of the locked room trying to formulate a plan to get Rachel Berry to fall for him. Like it would be difficult. He was a stud after all.

"Oh and Puck, $200 if you fuck her, we want her panties as proof though!"

Puck smirked and left the locker rooms. This is one bet he intended to win. $200 and sex.

Game on Berry.

AN: So what do you think?


	2. Don't Rain on My Parade

AN: Thank you for the fantastic response! My first chapter was a little short as I wanted to see what people thought. Longer ones from here on out I promise! So here's part 2, hope you enjoy as much as part 1! I decided to treat you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Rachel would sing me a lullaby every night to help me get to sleep.

Don't Rain on My Parade

Coming up with a plan was easy, implementing it however was not. Puck laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms behind his head. He sighed realising this was going to more difficult then he anticipated. He thought about calling Azimio and calling off the bet, but then he realised it was just the money at stake, he had a rep to protect. One he had worked hard to achieve. I mean, being a stud doesn't happen overnight – he had to work his way through the Cheerios, and hit the gym to get his 'guns' in perfect condition.

Puck turned off the light and got under the covers. He began thinking how good it was going to be to be Rachel's first, knowing he was the only one who had had her supple thighs wrapped around him as she moaned out his name. His covers tented, there was only one way to relieve himself without the vicious chill of a cold shower – sexting Santana.

20 minutes of dirty messages flying back and forth, he was sated and drifted off, replacing the images Santana had created in his mind with images of Miss Rachel Berry and her incredibly short skirts, and lets not forget the knee socks. God he hoped she wore the plaid skirt tomorrow. He liked that one. She dropped something once wearing it, and when she bent over he caught a glimpse of her black lace panties. What? He's a badass. He's allowed to notice hot girls bending over, even if they are crazy.

He woke up tangled in his covers, a light sheen covering his forehead, and last nights problem was back again. Realising he didn't have time to take matters into his own hands, he took a cold shower. His mind was still formulating the best way to make his first move.

He pulled up at school in his truck 5 minutes late as was customary and started the first day of his bet. The morning was uneventful as far as Puck was concerned – he got detention in History, made out with a blonde Cheerio in the janitor's closet and threw Jewfro in the dumpster. Lunch was soon upon them and Puck was stalking the halls, hoping he would spot the knee socks.

He did. Standing at her locker she was looking in her mirror and smoothing her hair. To Puck's disappointment, she wasn't wearing the plaid skirt.

Running a hand through his Mohawk, it was time to make his move. He sauntered over to her locker and leant next her. "S'up Berry?"

Rachel's head snapped round to look at him with panic in her eyes. She glanced down at his hands and seemed to visibly relax after realising there was no Slushie in his hands. She focused her eyes back on her appearance in the mirror, but Puck noticed she kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye, not trusting him one bit.

"Noah, is there something I can help you with?" She began fiddling around in her locker, uncomfortable with Puck's near presence.

"Well you see Berry, I have a problem and hear your just the girl to help," Puck lowered his lips to her ear and spoke in a seductive tone, dripping with sex. Rachel jumped and slammed her locker shut the second she felt his warm breath against his neck.

"Noah! I can assure you that whatever you have heard about me from your bathroom graffiti is in fact false. You should know not to believe idle high school gossip. I'm not that type of…"

"Do you always talk at a 100 words a minute Berry? You're making it difficult for a stud to explain himself," Rachel rolled her eyes at his obviously inflated ego. "Just stating the facts babe," he smirked.

"Please do not refer to me as 'babe'. I am a woman and my name is Rachel, so keep your so-called pet names to yourself!" She was about to storm off when Puck grasped her arm. She couldn't deny the tingling she felt at the contact.

"Chill Berry," He lowered his voice and glanced around, giving the impression he was being careful who heard the next words to come out of his mouth, "I want in." Rachel looked confused, aware his hand was still very much attached to her elbow, "You like making it difficult for a guy huh Berry. Glee club, I want in."

The look on her face was priceless. A cross between anger and confusion, unfortunately for Puck, anger won. "You honestly expect me to believe that you wish to join glee club after all you've put us through! I've lost count of the number of Slushies you've thrown over me, the amount of times you've thrown Kurt in the dumpster, and didn't Finn have to stop you from tipping Artie in the Porta-Potty – he's in a wheelchair for crying out loud, do you have no conscience!"

Conscience? Puck would have to look that up later. "Look babe," she cringed at the name, about to begin another rant about equality before he managed to stop her, "My mom says I'm a good singer and she wants me to try out," (Lies) "and I here your desperate for members. Besides, I'm pretty good with a guitar, and if there's any female judges at these homo-explosions…"

"Show choir competitions"

"…whatever. They're more likely to vote for McKinley with a stud like me on stage!"

"Noah Puckerman! How dare you imply that these competitions are merely based on appearances. I'll have you know that it takes a lot of talent to…"

"Let me stop you there Berry. I'm still a badass; I just want to make my mom proud. Tell anyone I told you that and I'll …" He paused, "What am I talking about, they'd have to believe I spoke to you and I don't see that happening," Puck smirked at her. It shouldn't affect her but she felt the tingles coming back when he directed it at her.

"You'll have to audition like everyone else, but I can put in a word with Mr Shue. This isn't for you though. I've met your mom at temple and she's nice. It's about time she was proud of you for something."

"Ouch Berry, you almost hurt my feelings," he reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of folder paper, "my number. Let me know when my 'audition' is and I'll be there. I'll get working on my song tonight."

With that he pushed himself off the lockers and walked away. Rachel swore he had something in his eye because no way did Noah Puckerman just wink at her. It had been a long day, maybe she imagined it.

She had her doubts about the seriousness of Puck's request to join the glee club, but something in his eyes assured her he was serious.

Meanwhile, Puck strode down the corridor, his signature smirk a little wider then usual.

Stage 1 of the plan – Complete.

AN: A little bit longer What do you think?


	3. Maybe This Time

AN: Thank you for the amazing response! And for all of you following this story on alerts! I do have plans for the Finn and babygate story lines I promise! I just have to work out where they'll fit. This is set at the start at the moment – before Puck joined. Here's part 3 for you all …. Enjoy!

This is mainly a 'filler' chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Kurt would come shopping and check out the guys with me!

Maybe This Time

The end of the day was fast approaching. Rachel had cornered Mr Schuester after dinner, demanding he give Puck a chance to audition for the group. He reluctantly agreed after Rachel had used every argument she could think of – she was stubborn and determined and Will Schuester knew it pointless to try and say no. So it was set. Friday, after school, Puck had his audition. Rachel just hoped he wouldn't let her down.

Rachel arrived home after school. After greeting her dads, she made her way to her room. Delving into her bag, she pulled out the folded piece of paper handed to her earlier that day. Rachel picked up her phone and composed her message.

_To: Noah Puckerman_

_Noah, I have spoken to Mr Schuester regarding your expressed wishes to audition for the glee club. After much consideration, you have managed to secure an audition on Friday afternoon, after school in the auditorium. I look forward to your performance. Rachel Berry._

There. Straight forward and to the point; well as straight forward and to the point as Rachel Berry could be. Pleased with her message, she hit 'Send' and began working on her homework.

Meanwhile, across town Puck was finishing off at the gym when his phone vibrated. He knew it was Berry before he looked at it, knowing she was well known for her efficiency, I mean seriously – no high school student does their homework 2 weeks in advance unless they aren't all together in the head.

He smirked reading the message; how Berry-esque. He now had her number and the fun was about to begin. He packed his gym bag then sat by the lockers to reply:

_To: Berry_

_Thx Berry. Knew u'd come thru for me babe._

Sending the message, he left the gym and headed home in his truck. He only had an hour before his 'date' with Santana. What? Just because he had his sights set on Berry didn't mean he was giving up on sex! He was male after all, and a stud, he needed some sort of release and he knew Berry wasn't going to give it up that easily. Unfortunately.

He hit the shower, the signature Puck smirk playing on his lips when he heard his phone buzz in the other room. He took his time in shower, sorted out his hair – a Mohawk doesn't just happen, it takes time and effort – and brushed his teeth; he liked making her wait, knowing she would be doing her homework, glancing at her mobile every few seconds, checking it wasn't on silent and that she's accidently missed the message. She hated being made to wait, and loved to wind her up.

_From: Berry_

_Noah, I've told you that I'm not doing this for you; I have your mother's best interests at heart. And please do not address me as 'babe'. I have explained to you my disgust at this distasteful nickname. Rachel Berry._

It was almost too much fun making her angry. He could see her now, face flushed, eyes darkened and lips firmly set in a slight pout – god she's hot when she's angry. Puck just wants to take the pout off her face by gently pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth, tasting her full lips once and for all.

Glancing at the clock, he realised he was already late. Santana would be pissed. He wouldn't usually care but an angry Santana wouldn't put out. Berry would have to wait.

Rachel was getting more and more annoyed. It was common decency to reply to a message you receive. It had been over 2 hours since she'd text him and she hadn't heard anything back. She'd eaten tea with her father's, loaded her latest video to her MySpace and come up with another 14 song ideas for the glee club.

It's not like she wants him to text her – his inappropriate nicknames and hideous text speak was not what she wanted to see – it was just a matter of manners. At least that's what she told herself.

She couldn't deny that she's noticed Noah Puckerman; his muscles straining under his shirt, his sexy smirk playing on his lips and his bad-boy Mohawk. She'd of been blind not to notice. It was such a shame that his obnoxious personality outweighed his good looks.

Finn Hudson. Now that was a boy with the whole package. A sweet, caring personality; handsome with a gorgeous body; and an amazing voice. She'd bet he'd reply to her messages. She wished he only noticed her like she'd noticed him. He actually looked scared of her when they sang together. She wasn't that bad.

Resigning herself to the fact that she was not going to receive her reply that evening, Rachel took a shower and headed to bed early, ready for her 6 am start the following morning.

Across town, Puck was fastening his jeans after his evening with Santana in the back of his truck. Once the feisty Cheerio had located and put on her underwear, Puck drove her home realising that it was already gone midnight. He tapped her arse as she got out of his truck, promising round two in a couple of days. Santana threw a wink in his direction as she snuck into her house, not wanting to hear her parents whine at the fact she was an hour and half late for her curfew.

Puck continued the drive home wishing it was Rachel that had been sprawled across the seat of his truck, moaning his name at the top her lungs – god, with a voice like hers, he knew she was going to be a screamer. His mind snapped back as he narrowly escaped swerving off the road. He pulled into his driveway a few moments later and headed upstairs to bed. He was just about to turn out the lights and go to sleep when he remembered – Berry. He hadn't replied to her message. If he replied now she'd be pissed that he'd woke her up. Perfect.

_To: Berry_

_U got it hot stuff, no more babe, I promise._

Her phone beeped and vibrated against her nightstand causing her to jolt from the very pleasant dream was having. A certain mohawked boy was serenading her in the corridor, before he dragged her into an empty classroom – why did it have to go off as if started getting good! She would never admit the dream, or her thoughts towards it to anyone. Not even under torture.

She reached for her phone and read the message. To say she was furious would be an understatement. What kind of person replies to a message at half past midnight, on a school night! She put her phone down and tried to shut her eyes in the vein hope she could fall asleep, trying to replace dream Puck with dream Finn after that stunt.

Noah Puckerman would pay for ruining her beauty sleep!

AN: Like I said this was really a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed, I also appreciate reviews so let me know what you think!


	4. I Say a Little Prayer

AN: Thank you again for my reviews and followers! I'm trying to make this story follow the episodes, but it's been a while since I watched the earlier ones so I have to rely on Wiki. Some bits might not fit and all I can do is apologise for this and hope it's not too noticeable!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Brittany would make me laugh all day, every day.

I Say a Little Prayer

Rachel found it very difficult to switch off and get back to sleep after she was rudely awoken by her message. When her alarm went off at 6 am, all she wanted to do was curl back up in her duvet and go to sleep, however she had to keep a routine. She finally dragged her self out of bed, washed her face in some cold water in an attempt to wake herself up, and completed her morning workout. After her shower she dressed for the day and ate a light breakfast with coffee; lots of coffee.

Puck rolled out of bed after hitting 'Snooze' twice. Once more would be pushing it. He jumped in the shower and headed downstairs, eating a large bowl of sugary cereal in front of the TV. He finally managed to turn off Sponge Bob Square Pants and drove to school.

He was late, he knew it. Did he care? No, he was a badass. Besides everyone knew he arrived at least 5 minutes late. It was his thing. He headed to his first class, sitting in his usual seat at the back. To his surprise, Rachel Berry breezed into the room and sat next to him. She was wearing the plaid skirt. God her legs looked good in it. His eyes moved up her body, past her grey knee socks to her tanned thighs, to her short skirt…

Rachel cleared her throat. She was staring at him and she looked pissed.

"How dare you reply to my message so late last night? Do you know how important sleep is to the human body? The average person needs 8 hours of sleep a night to keep their body in perfect condition. I pride myself in my appearance, after all if I'm going to be a Broadway star I need to make sure I look good."

"Is there a point to this story Berry or have you run out of people to annoy?"

"You know what you did! You interrupted my slumber!"

"Sorry Berry, if I knew you were dreaming of me I'd of left it a little longer," Puck smirked then realised that Rachel's head snapped in his direction and a blush was creeping up her cheeks. She wasn't … she's couldn't of been … she was! Puck's smirk got wider, and he was about to call her on it when the teacher walked in.

He couldn't know, could he? No he couldn't. He was joking. That's all. Rachel needed to calm down. He kept staring at her throughout the class, a smirk playing on his lips. If he didn't know before, he does know judging by her reactions. As soon as class ended, Rachel all but sprinted out of the room. She didn't want to discuss her dreams with him, whether they included him or not!

She managed to avoid him for the rest of the day, she just wished she could have managed to avoid Finn as well. It seemed that wherever Rachel was, Finn and Quinn were there, kissing in the corridors, whispering in each others ear, causing the other to blush. Rachel wished she could do that to Finn. She had no idea how she could win him over. Then she saw the sign. Celibacy club. She knew Finn was a member, he was bound to impressed if she joined.

The end of the day approached quickly and Puck made his way to the celibacy club. He didn't know why he was a member, he was far from celibate. He was quite proud of the fact that he'd helped several new members, and most of the old ones, break their celibacy oath. The club was basically a place where the teens could get as close to each other as possible, without technically engaging in sex itself. At least till Puck left the room. Then he was free to engage in his much sex as he wanted.

Puck sat in the room for a while, listening to Quinn's opening speech, when Rachel Berry walked into the room, expressing her wish to join. Quinn and the other Cheerio's immediately started with the insults, bringing her down. Puck didn't join in, he just watched Rachel as she took each insult with a pinch of salt. Suddenly, something inside her flipped and she started going on about how stupid the club was, how teenagers and their hormones meant they were bound to have sex in high school. Puck's attention was suddenly on her completely. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he thought.

Rachel stormed out of the room, her skirt flipping slightly to reveal more of those amazing thighs. Puck admired her spirit, but looking around the room he noticed he wasn't the only one. Finn's eyes lit up as Rachel left the room. It would appear this bet wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He knew Rachel had feelings towards Finn. Finn however was with Quinn, so maybe he didn't actually have anything to worry about. Finn was too nice to cheat and Quinn was too scary to leave.

Puck left school later on, heading home to play on his X Box. He reached for his phone as when he was sat on the bed, his head propped up by his pillows and the controller next to him, waiting for the game to load.

_To: Berry_

_Gd Show Berry. Made the club way more interesting. So, u have these hormones urging u 2 do it? I'm willing 2 stud myself out 2 u if ur interested hot stuff?_

Rachel heard her phone vibrate against her desk as she looked for a song to perform in assembly tomorrow. The song Mr Schuester had picked was OK but sex sells. They needed something to grab the attention of the student body, after all they were trying to recruit new members.

She read the message and felt her face flush. She momentarily wanted to take him up on his offer, let him throw her on her bed and have his wicked way with her. But this was Puck.

_To: Noah Puckerman_

_Noah, I was merely stating the facts in the club. We are teenagers after all. I do hope that comment was said in jest. I have no interest in having relations with you. Rachel Berry._

Puck laughed. Relations! How old was she!

_To: Berry_

_U'll change ur mind, n my bodies here when u need it. Just say the word. Enjoy ur dreams tonite ;)._

Rachel chose to ignore that comment and began her night time ritual before bed. She had a big day tomorrow with the assembly bright and early. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her mind wandering to the way he smirked at her when he figured she'd been dreaming about him. He wasn't repulsed. He also wasn't Finn.

AN: I know the celibacy club happened after the assembly but it wouldn't fit otherwise. If you liked it, please review. It makes me feel good, and makes me want to write more! Next chapter: the plan begins and Puck auditions.

Chapter 5 is written and will be uploaded tomorrow :)


	5. Push It

AN: Another massive thanks to my reviewers, visitors and followers! I understand the last chapter wasn't too good. Hopefully this one's better :) Bit of a short one sorry. Hope you can kind of see what's happening with this. I'm following the story line from the Glee episodes while trying to work in the Puck and Rachel story. I'm aware it's a slow to start story but I hope you bear with me! I do have plans for 90% of the episodes. I don't have a Beta so I apologise for any spelling errors. I am looking for a Beta if anyone's interested…

Only a quick post. My team - England - are playing. Wish us luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Santana would give me some hints and tips!

Push It

This was not what Puck was expecting when he heard the glee club would be performing in assembly. Rachel Berry was gyrating against Finn, Kurt, the floor. It was enough to feel a stirring in his lower regions. Coach Sylvester in thong was the only thought that seemed to calm him. He did not want to get hard in assembly. Everyone was staring in shock as they performed 'Push It'. He felt a little jealous that Finn seemed to be getting most of Rachel's attention but he couldn't work out why. It's not like he fancied her or anything. She was hot, but that was about it. If it weren't for the bet he wouldn't be paying her any attention at all. Well, apart from throwing a Slushie in her face every now and then.

He left assembly that day. Only 6 hours to go before he had to audition, and he picked a song that was bound to get him in Berry's good books. He was almost looking forward to it. He'd never admit that out loud though. The rest of the day was a standard day in the Puck's world, however he had difficulty removing the image of Rachel in that short skirt, dancing like she wanted him, or any guy for that matter. He'd store it away for a lonely day when it was just him and his hand.

Rachel knew she was in trouble as soon as they finished the song, she just underestimated how much trouble. They could now only perform from a select number of songs, and Mr Schuester was disappointed. She hated it when people were disappointed in her. Trying to get on with her day, she headed to the music room at lunch in the hope of practicing one of her favourite songs. The music room had the perfect acoustics.

As she approached, she heard the distinct melody of 'Say a Little Prayer'. She approached quietly, peering round the corner to see who it was. There in the middle of the room was Mr Schuester, smiling as he listened to Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition for the club. This would not be good. They obviously had ulterior motives. He applauded them and told them he'd see them at the next practice. Rachel pressed herself against the wall as the 3 Cheerio's exited the room, smiling smugly at her as they passed. She couldn't sing now. She was too upset. Mr Schuester wouldn't even listen to her arguments of how letting them join was a bad idea, instead he left with the excuse that he had a class to teach. Rachel failed to see how that was more important.

At the end of the day the club gathered in the auditorium, ready to hear Puck's audition. He sat centre stage with his guitar resting against his leg. Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket, just before he started.

_From: Noah Puckerman_

_Thx again babe 4 the audition. Hope u like the song. It's 4 u._

Rachel was too intrigued to even care that he'd called her babe. As soon as played the opening bars she knew the song and her face flushed, her mind working a mile a minute to work out why he would dedicate this to her.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,**

**I try to beat you but you're so hot that I melted,**

**I fell through right cracks, now I'm trying to get back,**

**Before the cool one run out I'll be givin' it my bestest,**

**And nothing's gunna stop me but divine intervention,**

**I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some,**

Why would he do this? This song had obvious connotations. She felt her stomach flutter with butterflies as the chorus began:

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait,**

**I'm yours…**

Rachel couldn't stop the giddy smile from appearing on her face as his audition came to a close. The club clapped as Mr Schuester welcomed their newest member. Puck chanced a glance at Berry and saw he'd gotten to her. Score. Seems like everything was going to plan.

Mr Schuester called an end to the clubs session and everyone left for home. Everyone apart from Berry that is. She hung back, waiting till it was clear. She began to pull a blanket out onto the stage, complete with cushions. Puck didn't understand what she was doing until Finn appeared. They rehearsed for a few minutes before Rachel gestured to the set up on the floor. They both laid, chatting for a while.

Puck sat down, waiting to see how this was going to pan out. This wasn't good for the bet. He saw Rachel lean in to kiss Finn, who unfortunately for Puck, kissed her back. Something small stirred within him that made him want to storm up onto the stage and punch his best friend in the face. He pushed it out of his mind. She was hot – that's all there was too it.

Finn stood up suddenly, flushed and looking sheepish. He practically ran out on her, leaving her to sit alone and confused, wondering what she had done wrong. Puck left quietly. He did not deal with crying chicks.

He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was going to do now. His plan was ruined if she was going to pine after Finn.

Something suddenly came to him. She wasn't going to pine after him when he'd run out on her. She was going to be hurt, upset and on the rebound. He'd just have to make sure he was there for her to rebound to.

The Plan – very much back on.

AN: Sorry, another short chapter. Hope you liked my choice of audition song. It seemed to fit and I can imagine him singing and playing his guitar to that song. Next chapter: Babygate is announced and Acafellas!

You know the drill, read, like, review. Please? :)


End file.
